Our Wonderful World
by Angste
Summary: Rukia was having a normal day until a man grabs her and jumps down a rabbit hole? Rukia is now in a strange yet wonderful world surrounded by many strange people. Will She escape before she goes mad or worse, fall in love? A Bleach Wonderland.
1. A Smile And A Rabbit Hole

_Our Wonderful World_

_A Smile and a Rabbit Hole_

Rukia felt the sun warm her face as she laid down on the blanket she brought out. It was a normal summer afternoon. Rukia had finished her lessons early so they let her have free time. They told her to be back at 3:00 for tea.

She had two hours before she had to go back. Rukia sat up and looked at the scenery. The large house was painted white with blue accents. A tree was close by the house which provided shade to her sister. As usual, her sister was reading a book.

Rukia looked at her sister and thought to herself. Her sister may look a great deal like her but the two were so different. She was mature and quiet, she always listened to others. Rukia would never want to be docile like her. Still, sometimes Rukia wanted to be a bit more like her sister.

Her sister wore elegant clothing that showed her womanly curves. Her hair was kept neatly, not a hair out of place. Hisana was also taller then Rukia (though not by much, she thought to herself) Hisana was able to smile easily and drew eyes to her without trying.

Rukia looked down at the clothing she was wearing. Her dress was mid thigh length. It was black with a white apron. Blue bows were little details on the short puff called sleeves on her dress while small blue heart were stitched in at the bottom of her dress.. Rukia wore a hair band that match that blue. On it small purple hearts were stitched in it by Hisana who told her that it would match her eyes. Black dress shoes and white knee high socks that also had blue bows on them finished her look.

Rukia thought though her clothing may look childish when compared to Hisana's, but it did suit her well. Her clothing was very comfortable while Hisana's looked like a death trap. Rukia sighed. She must be very bored to think of clothes.

She returned to looking at her surrounding. A flower garden was near Rukia. The only thing she could do there is water plants. A lake was a brisk walk from the house. She could go swimming. Rukia decided against it. The sun would burn her as she swam. Another sigh came from her lips.

Rukia now laid on her stomach and propped herself up by her elbows and just stare at no where in particular. Maybe she should just take a nap. Rukia blinked her eyes. Was she mistaken or did she just see something. She focused on the area in front of her yet nothing was out of place. Something nudged her leg.

Rukia turned to see what nudged her. Her eyes widen. A tall man stood there. He wore a maroon tailcoat and a white vest. He wore black pants. A black bow was tied around his neck. On his head his silver hair was covered with a bowler hat. Her eyes were fixed on the man's head. His hat did not have a top to it, allowing two white ears to pop out.

The man pulled out a pocket watch and looked at the time. He put it back and looked at her expectingly. After a few minutes he sighed. He offered her a hand. "Come on, Rukia. We'll be late."

"How did you-" She didn't finish her question. The man picked her up since she made no indication she would go with him. He began walking over to the garden. "Let me down!" Rukia cried out. He ignored her. Rukia looked over his shoulder to where the tree was. Hisana was no longer there.

"Stop squirming or we'll be late." He told her, looked down briefly to meet her eyes.

"To where?" She asked. "Just let me down!" She yelled.

The man just gave her a grin and for a second his eyes open, revealing red orbs. That silenced Rukia. "Here we go!" He said with glee as he walked up to a rather large hole. Before Rukia could ask what he was doing, he jumped in, carrying her with him.

The fall never seemed to end. His hold on her was still strong. One arm on her back while the other touched her in a place she did not enjoy at all. "Remove your hand from my rear!" She yelled at him.

"But Rukia, If I do your panties will show." He told her then smirked, "Besides, I like holding you this way."

A blush crept on her face. She tried to hit him but he held her closer to him. She tried to start a conversation to ignore the feeling of his hands. " How do you know my name?" She questioned him.

"I've always known." Was his reply.

"How can you? I never met you."

His gaze went to her face. "I'm Gin, Nice to meet ya." He said to her with a cheery smile. His feet finally met the ground. She looked around. She felt like where she lived was in black and white and now she was in a place with color. "Welcome to Wonderland."

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts about this? I really shouldn't have start yet another story but I couldn't resist.  
**


	2. Grin And A Ribbon

_Grin And A Ribbon_

"Welcome to Wonderland." Gin said to her.

"Wonderland?" She looked around her. The world was strange. Colors were more vibrant. There were plants growing every where and not a building in sight. She looked at the sky and noticed with much surprise that the sun and moon were both out.

"Come on." He took out his watch again and looked at the time then put it back. He took her hand and began to walk. "We don't wanna be late."

Rukia dug her heels into the ground and stayed rooted to the spot. "Take me home." She ordered.

"Can't." Was all he said.

"Why not?" She was getting irritated.

"Because then I wouldn't see ya anymore." He gave her a big smile.

"Then how do I get home?"

He looked at her. A frown was now on his face. "If ya want to know so badly..." He pulled at the bow at his neck until it came off. With the black ribbon in one hand, he used his other to take something out of his pocket.

A vial filled with a clear liquid was now in his hand. He tied the ribbon around it then handed it to her. The moment her hands touched it, the liquid disappeared. Puzzled, she held it up to make sure her eyes were not tricking her.

"Once that fills up," Gin explained, "Ya need to drink it. Ya can go home then."

"How do I get it to fill up?" She asked as she put the vial in her pocket.

"Ya'll find out on your own."

"Whats the ribbon for?"

"Nothing." He said with a smile, "So you have something of mine." He then looked puzzled for a moment. "Oh, I need something of ya's." He titled her chin up and gently pushed his lips against hers.

He quickly stepped back, grinning. Rukia looked pissed. "What the hell!?" She yelled at him.

"When giving something, ya need to get something back." He told her as he took her hand and began walking.

Rukia thought it would be best to stay with him since he knew this place. She hated every second of it but she knew she was better off with him. Occasional he would look at her and smile but she ignored him.

Rukia saw a man sitting in a tub wearing a suit. Rukia stopped ignoring Gin and decided to ask him. "Why is that man wearing clothes in the tub?" _Better yet why is he taking a bath outside?,_ she thought to herself.

He chortled. "Hes wearing a bathing suit. Its common knowledge."

Rukia looked back at the man. This was a strange world. After a while she noticed it was now night time. When they arrived, it was morning Another strange thing. Again she asked Gin. "Shouldn't it be noon now?"

"Yep, but Time has a mind of its own." He told her, "Though I wish he would stop changing it." Rukia was going to say that it was only a saying but decided against it, She didn't want to be laughed at again.

As they walked, Rukia would often stare at his ears. The furry white ears keep on popping in her mind. Were they real or was he wearing fake pair of them? If he was wearing a fake pair, why? _Great, I'm walking with a pervert who likes wearing rabbit ears._

They stopped in front of a small cottage. It had a fence that surrounded it. Flowers bloomed around it and butterflies flew around. A small stone path lead up to the door. Gin went over to the mail box that was next to the gate. Rukia was neatly printed on it in gold.

"Yer house is done already?" He looked at it.

"My house?" She asked

"Yep. Everyone in Wonderland has a house. Yer no exception." He looked off to the right. "Good thing its 'ear mine. I can see ya every day!" He said, very excited.

He began to shoo her into the house, claiming it was time for her to go to sleep, she would need to wake early tomorrow.

"Why?" She asked

"So ya can meet the duchess!" He said, "Ya will like her."

He then hurried off with a goodnight, but not before he gave her a peck on her cheek, saying it was to keep the nightmares away. No doubt the rabbit...man could scare away anyone, she thought to herself.

She was surprised that the house was full furnished. She checked the kitchen and it was fully stocked. There was a few things she near heard of so she stayed away from those. She ate a small snack then headed up a staircase. It lead to a hall way with four doors. One lead to a room with a desk and papers were already scattered on it. Another lead to a bathroom. The last two lead to two bedrooms. She choose the larger room which suited her taste much better (the other room had a dreadful wallpaper that reminded her of pea soup.)

She climbed into her bed. Tomorrow, she decided, she will pull at those ears to see if they are real.

* * *

**I recommend reading the book. Its very good and a lot of characters are left out of the movie. I might make references to the book every now and again too..**


	3. The Duchess And The Cat

_The Duchess And The Cat_

Rukia woke early. Yawning she looked around her. She panicked at first, not knowing where she was. Slowly th memories of yesterday came to her. Her hands gripped the sheets as she cursed that damn rabbit.

She got out of bed and opened what seemed to be a closet. different types of dresses hung there. Rukia looked at them all. Where did they come from? Rukia did not want to take one, worrying that it may belong to someone else. She then went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

She went down stairs and plucked a fruit out of a cluster sitting on the table. As she ate it, she noticed a note. She wiped her hand and read the note.

"_Rukia,_

_I am sorry but I cannot bring you to the Duchess's house due to an important matter. I will later meet you there. Take the trail going north and you will be find her house. If you do not come I will make sure you never leave Wonderland._

_Love, _

_Gin_

_P.S._

_I hope you enjoyed the fruit. I picked it myself."_

Rukia almost choked on the piece of fruit. She quickly swallowed it and threw the rest away. There is no telling what he did to it. Rukia put the note down and walked outside. The only trail that she could see was the one going north. She sighed and began walking down the trail.

She walked for what seemed to be an hour and still no house to be seen. She considered turning back. She turned to do so but the trail was now gone. She continued on. Every now and then she would see strange things. She saw a ant that shined brightly then almost smacked her head. It was a RadiAnt. Never before did she hate the word radiant so much.

She wondered why Wonderland was filled with such bad puns. She hoped she would not see anymore any time soon. After awhile she began to feel tired. A short break, she decided, would be okay. She sat down next to the path.

Her hand brushed up against something. Rukia looked to see what it was. A jar laid besides her. curious, she picked it up. She didn't know why but she decided to open it. Inside were colorful cookies. "_Eat Me_" was printed on each one. She felt her stomach growl. She picked up a small one and took a bite. It was delicious.

The trees around her began to get bigger. Alarmed she looked around. The jar now dwarfed her and the blades of grass around her began to surround her. Rukia could not believe it, she shrunk. _ I thought I couldn't get any smaller_, she thought to herself. Rukia began to look around, looking for anything that resembled the cookie.

She sneezed. Rukia noticed smoke coming from the east of her. She began to walk in that direction. Wonderland held many surprises and Rukia thought she was prepared for every one of them. She was wrong

A man who was black and white sat on top of a mushroom. A strange white hat covered his head. He wore a purple scarf around his neck. His lower half of his body was that of a caterpillars.

He was muttering about things she did not understand and wrote things down on a piece of paper. Rukia just stood there staring at the bizarre sight. After a few minutes he noticed her. "What do you want?" He said, clearly annoyed.

It took a minute for Rukia to react. "Do you know how I can get bigger?" She asked rather nervously. "I ate a cookie that said 'Eat Me' and I shrunk."

"I don't see any problem." The man said, "Be off, I am very busy."

"If you know how I can get bigger again I will leave. Being this small is troublesome."

"I do not see any problem being small." He said rather angrily.

"Being this hight is wonderful," She quickly said, "Its just I need to be my old hight, Mr..."

"Hmph." He said, "I am The Caterpillar, Mayuri Kurosuchi." His lower half some how changed to legs. He stood up and walked over to another, smaller mushroom. "I was doing some experiments on this mushroom. It should make you bigger or smaller."

"Thank you Kurosuchi." She said politely.

"Hn." He pointed to the left side, "This side makes you grow smaller." He pointed to the right side, "This makes you bigger. Now hurry up and leave." He sat back down and his lower half become that of a caterpillar's once again.

Rukia walked up to the mushroom and took a piece from both sides, just in case. She was about to take a bite when Mayuri interrupted her. "Who are you?" He asked her.

"Rukia." She said, waiting to see if he didn't need her anymore.

"Off with you now, Rukia." He began to right things down, ignoring her once again.

Rukia walked off. Though staying over there and "Accidentally" squishing him with her foot when she grows larger was a very appealing Idea, she decided against it. After all, he did help her. Once she felt she was far enough, she took a bite out of one.

Things around her began to get smaller as she grew. Rukia looked around her. Things felt different. Too small. Rukia looked down. Her feet seemed farther away now. She then realized she was taller then before, about 7 feet tall. Being tall was something she always wished, she never wished to be _this_ tall.

Rukia looked at her untouched mushroom slice. She took a small nibble. She got shorter by 1 foot. she took two more small nibbles and looked around. This hight felt right. She would check to see if she was smaller or taller when she returned home. Putting the two mushroom slices in her pockets she started to follow the trail again.

* * *

Rukia finally saw a house while walking on the trail. She really couldn't call it a house. It was more like a manor. A gate surrounded the huge building. Flowers were carefully garden and decorated the front yard. A large cobblestone path lead to the door.

As she walked up to the gates, they swung open, welcoming her. She continued to the door and knocked rather loudly on the door. A butler quickly opened the door, letting her in. Did they already know she would be coming?

Rukia heard a woman's voice singing. Curious, she followed it. A woman with long orange hair and a rather large...blossom was holding a baby in her arms. A red dress hugged her curves that Rukia was envious of.

The woman looked down at the baby and continued to sing

"_Stay quiet child,_

_Your mother is quite tired_

_She now has a headache_

_Which is absolutely mild_

_Whines and cries_

_Is all you do_

_So Let me drink this beer_

_So I cannot hear_

_You in my drunken state_

_Ah, heres the girl who was rather late."_

She sang the last line, looking at Rukia. The baby now asleep was put in its cradle. The woman now walked over to Rukia. " I was expecting you. Gin said you would arrive."

"Are you.." Rukia began to ask

"Yes, I am the Duchess Rangiku." She said with a smile, "And you are Rukia. Gin has been talking about you nonstop."

As if summoned by name, Gin appeared, White ears and all. He hugged Rukia from behind. "Hiya. Ya miss me, Rukia?"

Rukia ignored that question. Honestly this man could act too much like a child. Gin released his hold on her and stood next to Rangiku. "I been told by Gin that you are available for work. I need some one to look after the baby till the nanny gets back." She told her.

Gin looked at the time, "We're late!" The two left without a word, leaving Rukia with the child. Rukia clueless what to do just sat down in the rocking chair in the corner and waited. The child did not wake.

After what must have been an hour a woman with glasses came in. Introducing herself as Nanao Ise. She then checked on the baby who was still sleeping. She thanked Rukia for looking after the baby.

"Where did the Duchess go?" Rukia asked. _It better be important to leave me alone with the baby._

"She went to the castle to see the Queen of Hearts." She said then noticed Rukia's puzzled expression. "The Queen is a rather cold woman. She doesn't talk much but if you get her mad its off with your head."

"Thank you." She said politely. After saying goodbye Rukia hurried off.

Rukia noticed the trail was now coming from a different direction. Still, it was her only option since she did not want to get lost. She began to walk down the trail. A tree in the distances blocked the path. _Maybe it curves around..._When she came up to it, the path split into two different directions.

Rukia stood there for awhile, not sure of which way to go. If she went left, she may end up going farther from home, if she went right she may end up in a strange place. She sighed.

"Hurry up and pick one." A voice growled at her. Surprised she looked around but saw no one. "Up you dim wit." The voice called out again. A man with blue hair and blue eyes sat on a tree branch. He wore a green and blue striped jacket and white pants. He wore his jacket unbuttoned to show off his chest. He had cat ears and a tail just a few shades lighter then his hair.

"Do you know which way takes me to Gin's house?" She asked since she was in a hurry to be off.

"Don't know where that bastard lives." He said in a annoyed voice.

"Then can you tell me where these paths take me?" Rukia tried to keep calm.

"Left is the Mad Hatter's home. Right is the March Hare's. Either one, it doesn't matter, both of them are assholes. Get going already."

"You don't need to be so rude." She said irritated. "Damn freak." She muttered under her breath.

His ear twitched. "Did you just call me a freak?" He said angrily, "You're the one taking damn directions from me."

"Shut up you pussy." She yelled at him and ran down one of the trails. As she ran she cursed. _Damn, I forgot to check Gin's ears._

* * *

** Hope I don't have too many errors. I hope you enjoyed it. So what do you think Grimmjow is going to do?  
**


	4. The Hare, The Hatter, And The Dormouse

_The Hare, The Hatter, And The Dormouse_

Angrily, Rukia stormed down the path. Stupid cat got on her nerves. Thanks to her running off, she didn't know where she was going or who she will end up meeting. Rukia looked behind her. He was still following her.

The cat kept his distances but continued to follow her. Whenever she stopped and looked back at him, he would glare at her. Rukia became annoyed with this but tried to ignore him. It was rather hard ignoring a man dressed as a cat in obnoxiously bright blue and green.

"What the hell is your problem?" She yelled after finally stopped ignoring him. "Do you have nothing better to do then follow me like a perverted cat ear wearing creeper?"

"You're my fucking problem." He said to her with yet another glare.

"Oh boohoo. Get over it and go away." She was tired of him already.

"I'm not leaving until you apologize." He stubbornly said.

"You are following me for a apologize? You're wasting your time." She continued to walk, ignoring him again.

"Cocky bitch." He cursed.

Rukia finally saw a house. She decided to go and asked who ever lived her for directions. She opened the gate and walked up to the door and knocked. No one answered. She knocked again and still no answer.

"They're probably having their stupid tea party." He said.

"Thanks for the information..."

"Grimmjow." He looked at her. "Well what the hell is your name?"

"Rukia." She said, "Now go away." Rukia listened closely, she thought she heard something.

"Like hell!" He yelled, "You shouldn't go sneaking around here."

"Nice to see you care." She said. She ignored her and followed the sound. She saw a table with teapots and teacups as well as plates of food. Many chairs surrounded the table. On three chairs she noticed three men. _Maybe they can give me directions, _she thought.

She walked over to the table slowly. One of the men, the one that sat in the middle noticed her and stood up. He wore a black formal tail coat and a gray vest that matched the color of his eyes. He had on black pinstripe pants and dress shoes. On his hands were white gloves and on his head was a black top hat with a card that had "10/6" on it.

On his left sat a man with black hair and green eyes. He wore a black dress shirt and a green vest over it. His pants were also green. On his head were a pair of black rabbit ears. His pale skin showed two veins on his face looking like tears.

On the right sat a bored looking man with brown hair. He wore a dress shirt that was black with maroon buttons. His pants were black. Suspenders were hooked onto them and were the same color as his maroon cross tie. On his hands were a pair of white gloves with a black trim around the wrist. On his head was a pair of mouse ears.

"May we help you?" The man with the hat asked her in a polite voice.

"Do you know where-" She began then Grimmjow started to drag her away, his hand clasp tightly around her wrist.

"I told you not to come here." He growled angrily.

"Grimmjow." The man smiled cruelly, "What brings you here?"

"None of your damn business. I'll be leaving." Grimmjow didn't spare them a glance.

"It seems the young lady there was going to ask us something, it was rather rude of you to interrupt her." _He and Grimmjow clearly did not enjoy each others company,_ Rukia thought to herself. "Miss, why don't you stay for tea...Grimmjow if you must, you may stay as well."

Grimmjow grind his teeth together. He sat down in a chair and roughly let go of Rukia's hand, pushing her into the chair next to him.

"Your name?" asked the man.

"Rukia, Pleased to meet you." She said politely.

"I am the Mad Hatter, Byakuya." He gestured to the man on his left, "This is Ulquiorra, the March Hare. On my right it Stark, the Dormouse."

Stark nodded in her direction while Ulquiorra stared at her for a moment. She fidgeted under his gaze until he turned to Grimmjow. "Stupid cat." He said then turned his attention to his tea.

Grimmjow began seething in rage. He glared at Ulquiorra. _If looks can kill_, Rukia though to herself. Byakuya offered her a cup of tea which she accepted. Her throat was dry from all the walking.

"May I ask what business you have with us?" Byakuya inquired.

"I was going to ask if any of you knew the way to Gin's house?"

"Of course. It is east of here. Just a ten minute walk. "

Rukia looked up at the sky. Was it her or has it been noon since arrived at the Duchess's house? "Excuse me but can you tell me what time it is?" she asked

Stark pulled a watch out of his pocket "1-5'o clock." The sky changed.

"There he goes again, always changing." Grimmjow remarked.

"Allow one of to walk you home." Byakuya said after putting his tea cup down. Stark seemed to be asleep so Byakuya would have to wake him and show him to his room. Ulquiorra stood up and pulled out Rukia's chair. "Would you like to come by tomorrow? I find your presence enjoyable."

Rukia hesitated then said yes. It was a reason not to be with Gin. Byakuya smiled and Stark waved lazily as Rukia and Ulquiorra left. Grimmjow of course followed.

"Where did you want to go?" Ulquiorra asked in monotone.

"Near Gin's house. My house is near there."

Ulquiorra looked back at Grimmjow. "What do you want, cat?"

"I wa-" He began to say.

"You want her." Ulquiorra cut him off. "You devolved a little crush?"

"Shut up." Grimmjow said. The three walked in silence. Rukia felt a tense atmosphere around the two men. Grimmjow was glaring at the back of Ulquiorra's head. Ulquiorra ignored it and kept walking.

Rukia's house soon came into sight. She had to stop herself from running to it. They kept walking till they stopped at the gate. Ulquiorra held it open. Rukia thanked him then went inside. She could hear Grimmjow yelling at him. She massaged her forehead and decided to go to bed.

* * *

**I hope I don't have too many grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
